


Farewell to the Old Me

by mollyscribbles



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyscribbles/pseuds/mollyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of what might have happened if Roxanne had gotten Metro Man's powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to the Old Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tahanrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahanrien/gifts).



Roxanne checked in a nearby mirror to ensure that her cowl and mask were in place before meeting with the mayor; she'd been trying to avoid Megamind after learning his secret. Spending more time as her heroic persona would keep her busy. Discussing ways to minimize petty crime, going on patrol . . . anything to occupy her time and her mind. Keeping a serious expression on her face – constant grins were her predecessor's motif, and she was her own hero – she entered the meeting.

"Good morning, Mr Mayor. I --"

With trademark perfect timing, billows of black smoke formed outside the office windows, and brainbots projected the image of the last being on the planet she wanted to see onto the makeshift screen. The mayor scampered from behind his desk to stand at her side. Or rather, slightly behind her; she couldn't really fault him for wanting to be shielded by someone bulletproof.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Though you may have replaced that pathetic do-gooder, I'm still a do-badder. Badder than ever before. For you see, I have captured Roxanne Ritchi! And have a bomb and stuff!"

Roxanne's eyes narrowed. "You bastard."

The mayor leaned over and gave the new superheroine a reassuring smile. "I don't think you need to worry -- she's been through this enough times, she won't even be scared."


End file.
